


Not Until Dark

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Series: Learning To Love Freely [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Smut Appreciation Day, Top!Castiel, Top!Sam, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, debriel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: When they're stuck in a blizzard on Valentine's Day how will the two couples pass the time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for smut appreciation day, I hope you all like it! 
> 
> A couple things, there is NO Wincest in this. Also, I tagged this Debriel and Satiel mostly for people who want to avoid those interactions. They aren't prominent here, and I want to make that clear. I don't want anyone to read and then be disappointed. 
> 
> Anyway, onward to smut!

Sam stares out the window of the cabin at the mounting snow. How did they get themselves into this situation? They should have killed the Windigo two days before. They should have been on the road and far away from these mountains by now. 

Of course the hunt had dragged on. Nothing had gone right. And true to the “everything keeps getting fucked up” theme of the week, now they’re all stuck in this abandoned hunter’s cabin on Valentine’s Day. 

He sighs and looks around him again. At least there’s a wood burning stove. And him and Dean had managed to gather enough wood to keep them stocked for a couple more days. And the angels might have broken wings and not be able to fly them out, but they can still heal, and Gabriel can still snap up food. 

At least there’s that. 

He can’t help but be disappointed that he’s not going to have any alone time with Gabriel on Valentine’s Day though. He feels stupid even thinking that. At least they’re all alive. And Valentine’s Day isn’t even a real holiday. It’s a made up event to sell cards, candy and flowers. That’s it. 

But still. 

He tries to shake off the blues. 

Dean is eating, as Dean does when he’s bored. There’s no TV. No cell reception. Hell, there’s no power. When the sun goes down they can use the lanterns, but they don’t do much. There’s not a lot of daylight hours, they’re so far north. It’s making them sleep a lot. 

They have a pump well inside though. That’s a good thing. He and Dean had heated water and washed earlier. He feels a little better after that. 

He sees Gabriel looking at him from across the room, which is barely out of arm's reach because the place is so small. Sam smiles and the angel moves to sit on his lap. God, he’s horny. That’s not helping his Valentine’s blues either. He and Gabriel haven’t been alone since they left on his hunt, and there’s no end in sight to the blizzard that’s going on outside. 

“Know what day it is?” Gabriel says softly. 

It doesn’t really matter how softly they speak, Dean and Cas are sitting three feet away. They’re going to hear. The cabin only has one room. 

“I know, it’s Valentine’s Day.” Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel’s waist and rests his head on the angel’s shoulder. 

“MmHmm,” Gabriel hums into his hair. “We need some alone time.” 

“Not happening,” Dean chimes in. 

“Wasn’t talkin’ to you, Deano,” Gabriel quips. 

“Don’t care, asshat. You’re not fucking my brother while I’m in the room.” 

“Dean, if you’re in the room that’s technically not the definition of alone,” Sam sighs. 

“That’s technically not the definition of alone,” Dean mocks, “I don’t care. Don’t go gettin’ any ideas about havin’ sex in here. It’s not happening.” Dean never looks up from his plate during this little speech. 

“Says the man who tried to get a quicky from my brother just this morning,” Gabriel says in a satisfied tone, like he caught Dean and Cas just this minute. 

“Excuse me?” Dean drops his fork. “I thought you guys were asleep.”

“Hello,” Gabriel mocks Dean right back, “I'm an angel, I don't sleep, dimwit.”

“Yeah, well, I forgot.” Dean throws his hands up. “You can't blame a guy for tryin’ when he wakes up with morning wood. And I'm not a dimwit.”

“Guys, don’t fi--” Sam can’t even get the sentence out because Dean cuts him off. 

“Besides, weren't you two the ones trying to sneak hand jobs in the sleeping bag this morning and I had to yell at you?” 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and that would have had a perfectly happy ending if you hadn’t interrupted.” 

“Exactly,” Dean fumes. 

“I don’t see why you two can’t turn your backs and let us have our fun,” Gabriel whines, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. 

“Because we can hear you,” Dean snaps. 

Gabriel huffs, but he doesn’t answer. 

“We’ll be out of here soon,” Sam promises. 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to leave for at least three more days,” Cas states seriously. 

Sam shakes his head. Why can’t Cas just let them pretend? Why does he always have to be so practical? 

“But I don’t see why we can’t have intercourse while in the same room together,” Cas adds. 

Sam and Gabriel hold their breaths. 

“What?!” Dean sounds mortified. “What the hell, Cas!” 

Sam and Gabriel both watch the other two intently. 

“You told me yourself that you once watched Sam and Ruby have sex.” 

Sam flushes so red he feels like he’s having a hot flash. 

“In confidence, you ass,” Dean half raises from the table and then seems to think better of it. He sits back down. “It was morbid curiosity, that’s all.” He hides his eyes with his palm. “Oh God, I’ll never be able to look at him again.” 

“Sam watched you with the double mint twins,” Gabriel says it so fast Sam doesn’t have time to stop him. 

Sam stands, almost knocking Gabriel to the floor. 

“What the fuck, that’s not something you repeat, Gabe!” It shouldn’t be possible, but Sam blushes redder.

Gabriel and Cas exchange a look. 

“We’re just saying, why can’t this be like that?” Gabriel asks, perfectly reasonable. “It’s Valentine’s Day, we’re all horny, Cas and I don’t care, why can’t we knock the boots?” 

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. “Did you seriously just say knock the boots?”

Gabriel shrugs. 

“Our libidos have both reached an uncomfortable limit,” Cas says to Dean, “we’re used to having sex at least--”

“WOAH,” Sam cuts in, “No, nope. Cas, sorry buddy, but you are not finishing that sentence.” 

“Oh come on, Sam. I’m curious if they do it more than us.” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Jesus,” Dean swears, laying his head down on the table, “what the fuck are we even talking about.” 

“We’re discussing our need for fornica--” 

“I KNOW, CAS.” Dean says into the wood of the table. 

“I don’t understand why no one will let me finish a sentence,” Cas says in frustration. 

“Look, guys,” Sam gathers his thoughts, looking between the angels, “it’s just different for humans. We’re brothers, some things have to stay private.” 

“Yes, exactly, thank you, Sam,” Dean glances up and him and then averts his eyes. He really won’t be able to look at Sam for awhile. He clears his throat. 

“You two have slept in the same bed,” Cas says, confused, “I believe you shared a shower more than once too.” 

“To save water,” Sam explains, “that’s all.” 

“Yes but, you’re perfectly comfortable seeing each other naked,” Cas goes on, “how is this any different.” 

“Because, Cas,” Dean looks up, shaking his head slightly like he’s talking to a child, “it just is.” 

Sam settles back in his chair and Gabriel settles on his knee. “Don’t know why we can’t at least try it. None of us have to touch each other, we don’t even have to look. I don’t even want to look, I just really want Sam’s--”

“NO,” Dean booms out, “no, you’re not finishing that sentence either.”

Gabriel turns in Sam’s arms, legs moving to straddle him.

Dean moves a hand to block his peripheral vision. “God dammit, you two.” 

“Please, Sam,” Gabriel slides tighter into Sam’s lap, mouth moving in by his ear, “can’t we at least try.” His tongue rounds the outer shell of Sam’s ear. Gabriel has no inhibitions showing affection in front of the other couple, much to Dean’s irritation.

Sam’s hands move to cup the angel’s ass. What is he doing? Why is he even considering this? He’s not thinking straight, that always leads to bad choices. Right now he can’t find it in himself to care. 

“I’ll do it if Dean will,” he whispers into Gabriel’s hair, knowing full well that Dean and Cas both heard him. 

Dean and Cas are not the same couple as Sam and Gabriel. Cas doesn’t move, he doesn’t sit in Dean’s lap, there’s no touching or seduction in the way he asks. He simply looks at Dean, blue eyes clear and innocent. 

“Please,” he simply says. 

Dean sits back in the chair, head rolling back to stare up at the ceiling. He puffs his cheeks full air and then blows it out. His fingers tap a rhythm on the tabletop, nervous movement while he thinks. “Fine, we’ll try. But not until it’s dark.”

An hour and a half later the sun is down. The lantern is casting shadows around the small room, and Gabriel is absolutely ansty with impatience. He won’t stop moving, waiting on someone to finally say okay, it’s time, let’s do this. He wants his hands on Sam so bad his fingers itch. 

Sam looks at the angel standing between his legs. Gabriel’s hands move to caress Sam’s face, and then he leans down to kiss Sam where he sits in the chair. Sam tries to stay collected, knowing that his brother and Cas are just feet away, but when Gabriel’s tongue teases his own he can’t help a soft moan. 

He’s done. He’s done waiting. He can’t take it anymore. 

He stands, pulling Gabriel’s thighs around his waist, and walks the short distance to where the sleeping bags wait on the floor. 

There’s a neat two inch separation between them, that’s all the space the room will allow. Dean has fixed them perfectly straight, like that two inches will buffer what’s happening directly beside him. 

Cas pushes his chair out, the sound dry and groaning on the floor. He stands a little too close to Dean, in the older Winchester’s personal space, and then he takes a hand and tips Dean’s chin up to look at him. 

Dean’s green eyes look at the determination in Cas’ face and he feels that stirring in his gut. He watches Cas lean down to him, lets the angel come to him, and closes his eyes at the feel of warm lips pressed to his own. His hands never leave the table. 

“Come,” Castiel commands as he pulls away from the kiss. He pulls Dean up gently by the arm, leading him to their own pallet on the floor. 

Sam sets Gabriel on his feet, barely able to stand the break in contact. He strips his shirt and tosses it aside, watching as Gabriel does the same. Sam’s pants go next, but he leaves his boxer briefs in place. For now. 

Gabriel never wears underwear, so when his pants disappear he’s left naked. His cock is already hard, standing at attention. 

Dean gets a glimpse of the naked Archangel and looks away. 

“Really? Do you guys have to be naked?” He asks. 

“I don’t know about you,” Gabriel says, laying down on the floor, “but I’m not having sex fully clothed.” He beckons to Sam with a finger. 

“This isn’t a good idea,” Dean closes his eyes. 

The press of Cas’ mouth on his makes him forget what he was even thinking. Cas takes a fistful of Dean’s hair and angles his mouth to the side. His tongue pushes into Dean’s mouth, hot and demanding, and Dean can’t help but step up to the angel, chest to chest. 

Dean returns the kiss, loving the taste of Cas. His hands tug the shirt out of Cas’ pants, where it’s still sloppily tucked in. Cas is already hard, erection straining at the front of his slacks. Dean plants a hand on the hard bulge and Cas grinds into his palm. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathes, nipping Cas’ full bottom lip, “you’re so hard already.”

Blue eyes stare at Dean, at his mouth, pupils blown wide. “It’s been too long,” he tells Dean, “I need you.” 

Dean’s eyelids fall half shut at those words, lips parting. He feels Cas’ hands at the waist of his jeans, tugging at the button, and he strips his own shirt off. Gabriel is right, he’s not having sex fully clothed. 

Sam lays down on the floor between Gabriel’s open thighs. He pushes the angel’s hair back where it’s mussed on his forehead, and then leans in to kiss him. Sam is already so hard it hurts, and he can’t help but rock his hips, the friction of the thin fabric of his boxer briefs between him and Gabriel making him lose his breath.

“Wanna fuck you so bad,” Sam whispers into Gabriel’s mouth.

The angel smiles, eyes dancing as he looks up at Sam. “Slow down, big boy. This isn’t a wham, bam, thank you ma’am. It’s Valentine’s Day. We’re gonna make it last.” 

Sam raises up an inch or two, enough to slide his hand between their bodies, and grabs Gabriel’s cock. He grips it tight in his fist and strokes it, slowly. He slides a thumb through the precome that leaks out, making Gabriel hiss. 

“Tell me you don’t want it,” Sam says, hand moving down to massage Gabriel’s balls. “Tell me you’re not dying for my cock.” 

Gabriel’s hands move to Sam’s ass, driving him down forcefully. “You gonna give it to me?”

Dean half wishes he couldn’t hear the whispered dirty talk between the archangel and his brother. He can’t say he’s really focused on it either though, not with Cas on his knees in front of him, those full lips wrapped tight around his cock. Cas takes him as deep as Dean can go in his throat and then swallows. 

“Cas, baby,” Dean groans.

Cas yanks Dean’s pants all the way down to the floor and Dean steps out of them. He reaches down and pulls Cas back up to standing, kissing him painfully hard. He breaks the kiss to lay down on the floor, letting Cas strip the rest of his clothes and then settle beside Dean. 

It’s impossible for the two couples not to touch each other. There’s not enough space for them to move apart. There are elbows and knees bumping, thighs brushing, words heard. None of them seem to notice. 

Sam moves down Gabriel’s body, grabbing the bottle of lube they dug out of his duffle earlier. He settles with his face over Gabriel’s cock and lubes his fingers. Gabriel spreads his thighs wide, one leg half resting on Dean, and Sam teases the tight pink hole with a finger. His tongue points out to tease the tip of the angel’s cock. 

“Mmmm,” Gabriel hums at the sensations, and then fists his hands in Sam’s hair when the hunter’s mouth slides down his dick. 

Sam slips a finger in Gabriel’s ass, massages his prostate, and then slides it deeper. He tastes the rush of pre come that leaks from the angel’s cock and smiles through a mouthful. He works his finger, taking time to tease the angel’s prostate the way he likes it, and then slips a second finger in. 

Gabriel clenches around Sam’s fingers as he works them inside, twisting and stretching. He looks down at Sam between his legs with dark eyes. “More,” he tells him. Sam understands, he presses a third finger in and Gabriel throws his head back. 

Cas is kissing Dean so hard that Dean can barely breathe. He’s coated his own hand with lube and he’s got two fingers buried inside Dean. Dean is in the same position, three fingers buried deep in Cas, opening the angel up. He feels the press of a third finger at his rim and shakes his head slightly. 

“You know I like it when it burns,” he tells the angel, and Cas moves the third finger away. “On your back,” Dean demands, and Cas does as he’s told. 

“Sam, please,” Gabriel begs, hands twisting in the sleeping bags while Sam sucks his cock and fucks him with his fingers. “Please,” he asks again, and finally Sam lets up. 

“What happened to making it last?” Sam works his boxer briefs off finally, the front soaked with precome. He smiles at the look Gabriel gives him, and pulls the angel’s lower half up onto his thighs. 

He teases the head of his cock around Gabriel’s rim, watching the angel close his eyes. He loves the way Gabriel’s mouth opens but no sound comes out when he pushes the head of his dick inside. That always makes him want to explode before they ever start fucking. 

Cas is on his back, cock standing straight up, waiting for Dean to lower himself onto it. Dean places a foot on either side of the angel’s hips and squats, pausing to line Cas up with his hole. He grunts as he pushes Cas inside. 

Gabriel manages to flutter his eyes open as Sam works himself inside. He looks up at Sam, watches him grab Gabriel’s cock and jerk him off. Gabriel relaxes. 

He turns his head when he hears a hiss. Dean’s face is a mix of pleasure and pain, eyebrows raised but drown together, teeth working his bottom lips as he slowly pushes down on Cas’ cock. 

“You’re too tight, Dean,” Cas whispers, “you need to let me open you up more.” 

Dean’s eyes open, looking down at Cas, and he gives a tiny shake of his head no. “Like the burn,” he says, and then his eyes meet Gabriel’s for a brief second before closing again. 

Cas reaches up and takes Dean’s cock in his hand, just as Sam had done for Gabriel. He slicks it with the lube left on his fingers, and then runs his palm around the head. Dean lowers down more. 

Sam follows Gabriel’s eyes and watches Dean from behind. Cas’ cock is stretching Dean so wide it looks painful. Dean’s shoulders are tight, muscles in his thighs and calves bulging as he balances himself. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam says without thinking. 

Dean hears his brother say his name but he’s too wrapped up in the feeling of Cas filling him up. The stretch burns and Dean revels in it. He loves that ache inside when Cas fucks him. It’ll go away soon, be replaced with nothing but pleasure, but until then Dean loves the sweat that breaks out on his brow from the feeling. 

Sam looks back at Gabriel, slowly easing in and out. He’s starting a rhythm in time with his hand on the angel’s cock. He watches those golden eyes closed, hands moving down, pinching his own nipples. 

Gabriel’s body is rocking, his knee pressing into Dean’s calf every time Sam thrusts forward. Dean can feel it, he opens his eyes when he bottoms out, looks at Cas. 

Cas works Dean’s cock even harder, distracting him from the ache inside. 

Dean glances at Gabriel. He’s breathing hard, fingers playing with his nipples, eyes opening and closing, although he doesn’t seem to be seeing anything. Dean has never seen the archangel like this, when he’s not on his toes, ready to make the next joke or prank. He looks absolutely wrecked, and Dean has to admit, it’s pretty hot. 

Dean focuses on Cas again, his hands resting his weight on the angel’s chest. He eases down to his knees, careful not to let Cas’ cock come out, letting himself adjust to the girth of the cock inside him. Once he’s ready he starts a slow slide up.

Cas closes his eyes. 

Sam raises Gabriel slightly, shifting his hips up. It makes the head of his cock hit the prostate on the way in and Gabriel whines. His hands fly around, looking for something, anything to hold onto, while Sam picks up the pace. 

Sam pulls Gabriel’s waist up as high as he can off the floor while keeping his cock inside. It makes the angel’s back arch, and with that added height Sam can bend down to take Gabriel’s cock into his mouth. He can’t get much, just the head and maybe an inch lower, but that combined with his cock moving in and out it makes Gabriel practically scream. 

The overstimulation is almost enough to kill the archangel. “Fuck, Sam,” his hands scramble around again, not caring where they land. “Fuck, yes,” he whispers. 

Dean feels a hand on his thigh and looks over. He’s opened up to Cas now, nothing but pleasure fills him as he rides the angel’s dick. He knows it’s not Cas’ hand on his thigh though, because Cas has one hand on Dean’s cock and one on his side. 

He looks down and sees Gabriel frantically grabbing at his leg. He doesn’t seem to know what he’s doing, and he’s bent at an obscene angle. Dean turns to look behind him and sees his little brother, bent forward with a mouth full of cock, dick buried inside the archangel. Dean has never seen anything like it. 

“Jesus Christ, Sammy,” he says.

Sam opens his eyes, looking over at Dean. He holds eyes contact while he raises his mouth off of Gabriel’s cock, grips him tightly by the waist, and pounds into him. The sound of slapping skin fills the room. 

Gabriel claws at Dean’s thigh. His eyes fly open, looking at Sam, nodding his head because he can’t get the words out. He feels something on his hand and looks over. 

Dean is moving, riding Cas’ cock in short sure strokes. He takes Gabriel’s hand in his, flattens the angel’s palm to his skin, runs it up around his inner thigh. Gabriel watches, not knowing what Dean is doing. 

Dean isn’t sure what he’s doing either, until he does it. He leans away from Cas, moving one hand between him and Gabriel on the floor, and kisses the archangel. It’s a soft peck at first, Dean pulling back to look into Gabriel’s eyes. He waits, thinking someone might object to this, but no one does. 

He feels Cas shift his hands to Dean’s hips, and takes over movement from the bottom. This lets Dean lean over Gabriel slightly more, kissing him harder this time, longer. Somehow, if it’s even possible, they all shift closer to one another. 

Gabriel has no idea what Dean is doing, but he’s not complaining, and neither is Sam. When Dean kissed him Gabriel felt Sam pause, then the younger Winchester’s hands gently massaged Gabriel’s sides. He took that as Sam saying it was okay. 

Sam starts moving inside him again and he groans into Dean’s mouth. His hand on Dean’s thigh moves to grip his dripping cock, and Dean sucks in a breath. Gabriel opens his mouth to Dean, feeling a tentative tongue touch his own. 

Sam leans back onto his heels a little. He gives shallow thrusts, watching what’s happening between Gabriel and his brother in awe. It might possibly be the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life, though he has no idea why. 

He takes a hand and finds Cas’ knee. Not hard to do when it’s inches away. He brushes a thumb over the inside of the angel’s leg, and feels it move to spread them open. 

Sam smiles. He taps Gabriel’s hip to get his attention, giving him and Dean time to break apart. He watches Gabriel pull his hand back, Sam hadn’t known the archangel was touching Dean’s cock. Gabriel looks at Sam with a little hesitation, and Sam realizes that he thinks he’s stopping him and Dean, which is the exact opposite of what he’s doing. 

Sam pulls out, allowing Gabriel to sit up. He sees Dean look back at them. Sam kisses Gabriel softly, hands gentle on the angel’s face. 

“I’m gonna lay down so you can ride me, like Dean is. Make it easier for you guys,” he says softly. “That okay with you, Cas?”

Cas grunts, holding Dean tightly and suddenly whipping his hips up in a rapid motion. “Yes,” he bites out, while Dean holds on for dear life. 

With that one question consent in the situation is established. Sam lies back, his head by Cas’s legs. Gabriel moves over him while Sam holds his heavy cock upright. Gabriel is facing Sam’s head, so he’s directly beside Dean, almost face to face. 

Gabriel sinks down to his knees, pushing Sam in all the way. He lets Sam take over movement then, and turns to look at Dean. Their shoulders are almost rubbing, front to front. 

Dean looks at Gabriel. His hair’s a mess, his mouth hanging open as Sam hammers up into him. He looks at Dean through half closed eyes and Dean can’t do anything but lean over and take the archangel’s mouth with his own. 

Sam watches. 

Cas watches. 

Both of them fucking up into their partner. 

Sam lets his hand trail up Cas’ leg again. He reaches the angel’s balls and cups them gently. He smiles once more when Cas spreads his legs. Cas moves his leg and drapes it across Sam’s chest. 

Sam’s hands are still slick, and he slides a finger into Cas with ease, hearing his rough voice let out a moan. Gabriel is riding Sam lazily, hands running through Dean’s hair. Sam feels Cas’ hand high up on his leg and spreads them open. Cas starts massaging Sam’s balls and Sam thinks he’s going to explode. 

There’s so much happening, he doesn’t know where to look, what to focus on. Should he watch Gabriel, the way he rolls his hips down on Sam’s cock? Should he watch Dean, who’s got Gabriel’s dick in his hand, jerking him off? Should he watch them kissing? Should he focus on the feeling of tight heat from being inside Gabriel? The firm but gentle roll of his balls in Cas’s hand? The sound Cas makes each time Sam brushes a finger over his prostate? Should he watch Cas’ dick as it slides in and out of Dean? It’s all too much, way too much. 

“Sam,” Cas says in a soft, gravelly voice. 

“Yeah,” Sam manages, shoving up into Gabriel a little harder. 

“That will make me come.” 

Sam stops his fingers. “You want me to stop?” 

“Please don’t.” 

Sam smiles and puts pressure on the little walnut sized spot with his finger. 

Cas grunts, hips lifting off the floor to thrust of into Dean harder. 

Dean pulls back from Gabriel’s kiss, eyes closing, resting his head on the archangel’s shoulder. Cas is fucking him hard, ramming up into him. He feels a hand around his cock. He doesn’t know if it’s Gabriel’s or Cas’. He doesn’t really care. 

“Dean, I’m going to come.” 

Dean’s head rolls in a lazy nod. “C’mon, baby,” he finally moves, laying down over Cas and kissing him. “Come for me,” he whispers. 

Cas grunts, mouth pressing to Dean’s to try and muffle the sounds he makes as he comes. 

Cas clenches around Sam’s finger as he comes and Sam doesn’t let up. He waits until he’s sure Cas is done, until the angel’s legs stop quivering and come spills out of Dean and down Cas’ cock. Then Sam pulls his hand away. 

“Wanna fuck you,” Dean says, pulling up and off of Cas. He feels the mess run out of him and doesn’t care. Cas nods his agreement. 

Dean shifts, letting Cas up. 

Sam and Gabriel stop, watching as Dean and Cas shift around into another position. 

Cas gets on his hands and knees, head by Sam’s, and Dean gets in between Cas’s legs behind him. 

Sam watches Cas’ face as Dean strokes the angel’s cock with a fist full of lube and then slowly enters Cas. Cas lets his mouth hang open, his eyes closing, head dropping down to hang from his shoulders. 

Sam leans up on an elbow and pulls Cas’ face up. Cas opens his eyes and looks at Sam. Sam kisses him. He presses his mouth to those impossibly full lips, soft and pliant under Sam’s own. Cas lets Sam kiss him however he wants, following Sam’s lead. 

Dean watches his brother kiss Cas. He never takes his eyes off of it as he steadily pushes his dick into the angel. He watches, taken with it, imagining that this must have been how hot is was for Sam and Cas to watch him and Gabriel

He glances at the archangel, who’s still straddling Sam, watching the same scene as Dean. 

As he feels Cas start rocking from Dean’s rhythm Sam kisses the angel harder, his fingers biting into the angel’s jaw, holding him in place. He nips those full lips, licks them, smiles when he feels Cas swirl his tongue in Sam’s mouth. 

“Feel good?” Sam whispers to Cas. 

Cas blinks at him, trying to nod. “Yes,” is all he says. 

Sam lays down on his back again, looking up at Gabriel who was watching him and Cas. The archangel looks almost wild, dropping down to kiss Sam. It’s rough, teeth bumping, biting, forceful. Sam starts dragging his cock in and out of the archangel again. 

Gabriel keeps up the kiss for a few minutes, but he finally rests his head on Sam’s forehead, unable to concentrate anymore. 

“Gonna come,” Sam breathes, feeling a coil tightening in his gut. “You close?” 

Gabriel moves back a little, pushing himself up with his hands on Sam’s chest. “Put your hand on my cock.” 

Sam raises his knees, making it easier to thrust, and grips Gabriel in his fist. The cock is leaking pre come, Sam’s stomach is covered, and all it takes is a few twists around the head of his dick as Sam drives into him and Gabriel is coming. 

He whines, a long, loud “Hhhnnnggg,” sound. His come shoots up, splattering Sam’s face and chest. 

Dean watches as Gabriel’s come lands on Sam’s brow and cheeks. The archangel’s head rears back, his firm ass rolling down onto Sam’s cock as he makes an almost guttural sound. Dean’s about to come himself. 

As soon as Gabriel is done Sam moves his hands to the archangel’s hips, holding him steady. Five hard, deep thrusts and Sam is coming too. 

When Sam comes he makes no noise. He clenches his teeth, lips pulling back in what looks like pain. His hands grip Gabriel so hard he would bruise a human, and then Dean watches come roll out of Gabriel’s ass and down Sam’s cock, over his balls. 

Dean leans his weight onto Cas, kissing the angel between the shoulder blades, and then he lets himself go. He hammers into Cas, eyes closed tight, and comes. His balls tighten, an almost painful release rips through his abdomen, and he empties himself into Cas. 

They’re all quiet for several minutes. No one seems to want to break the content silence in the tiny cabin. The afterglow is relaxing, a relief on a level that none of them could have really expected. 

Dean finally has to speak. Someone has to say something. No, not about anything that happened during the sex, but something has to be said. He doesn’t know why. 

“Smells like sex in here,” he jokes. 

Cas doesn’t say anything, perfectly happy to rest face down with Dean’s weight on top of him. 

Sam snorts a short laugh but doesn’t respond. His hands massaging circles into Gabriel’s shoulders. 

Gabriel, of course, is the one who replies. “Can’t imagine why that would be, Deano.” 

Dean smiles a lopsided grin, rolling his head to look at the other couple. 

Gabriel’s eyes are closed. He looks so small lying on top of Sam, whose long body is stretched out, looking loose and lazy.

Sam meets Dean’s eyes. Neither says anything but there’s an unspoken conversation. A brief nod from each, an acknowledgement that things are okay, and then Sam closes his eyes. 

“Come on, lazy asses,” Dead says, groaning at the way his body and muscles protest at standing. “Get cleaned up and let’s get some sleep.” 

Sam shakes Gabriel slightly, making him stir groggily. “Yeah, you don’t sleep my ass,” Sam whispers into Gabriel’s hair, kissing his temple. “Come on, let’s wash up and get in the sleeping bag. 

Gabriel protests. “I don’t wanna. Just lay here with me, Sam,” he nuzzles into Sam’s neck, “please.” 

A wet rag hits Sam on the arm. 

Dean and Cas are at the sink, washing. Sam takes the rag and wipes his face. He sits up, holding Gabriel up while Sam washes his own chest. He cleans Gabriel up then and lays him back into the sleeping bag. 

He lays down behind him and zips it closed around them. 

Dean and Cas lay down together and do the same. Dean notices that they’re all still naked. None of them bothered to get dressed. He wonders if that will bother them in the morning. He can’t seem to care right now. He kisses the back of Cas’ neck and snuggles in. 

“Night, jerk.” Sam says from behind Dean. 

Dean smiles. “Night, bitch.”


End file.
